Frozen Tears of My Heart
by Michika0Amaya
Summary: He stopped, frozen in place from the sight. Blood stained the snow a deep red as it fell. Metal was crunched and thrown everywhere but Van hardly noticed. His eyes were glued to the sight of honey hair still inside the crushed metal
1. Chapter 1

Hitomi sat on the windowsill, leaning heavily against it. She stared out at the passing clouds, dark gray with the coming snow. Her golden honey hair fell into her emerald eyes. "Oh my god!" came from the door, startling Hitomi. She turned quickly to the door.

"You grew your hair out!!" Yukari stood staring at Hitomi through wide eyes.

"Yukari!" Hitomi leaped off the windowsill and ran to hug her long lost friend. "When did you get here?" She cried.

"Just a couple of hours ago." Yukari gripped her friend tightly. "It would've been sooner if it weren't for all this stupid snow."

"I thought you weren't coming back." Hitomi wiped tears from her eyes.

"I can't just leave you here alone at college!" Yukari touched Hitomi's now long hair. "You grew this fast." She said.

"You've been gone for awhile." Hitomi said. "How's Amano doing?"

Yukari shrugged a little. "School mostly. He needed a little break so we flew over."

"How'd you get here?" Hitomi asked.

"We flew." Hitomi shook her head. "Oh we took the bus." Yukari stated.

"Where were you going to next?" She asked.

"We haven't got any plans." Yukari shook her head.

"I'll drive you to my apartment then. It's not too far." Hitomi pointed, "Just a little south of here."

"Cool, that sounds good." Yukari peered over Hitomi's shoulder. "Looks like Amano's already found the track." She giggled.

"Lets go down, I want to race him." Hitomi laughed and dragged Yukari down the hall and out the doors to the track. "Amano!" She yelled, waving.

"Hitomi!" Amano jogged up to her and hugged her. "Long time no see."

"Too long." Hitomi replied. She hopped up and down. "Want to race me? Make sure you haven't lost your touch too badly." They laughed and jogged to the track. Yukari stood on the bleachers.

"Ready! Set! Go!" she shouted. The two took off from their positions. Hitomi lost herself in her running, letting her legs take her. Soon Amano was falling behind. They finished with Hitomi in the lead. They laughed a little, out of breath.

"I've really missed that." Amano said, breathing heavily, "but apparently you haven't." Hitomi laughed.

"I can't, it's where my scholarship came from." She explained. Yukari ran up to her.

"Oh my god, you beat him!" she hugged Hitomi. "So are we going now?" she asked, pulling away.

"Sure, my car's parked on the other side, we should cut through the school." They laughed and joked, catching up from the many years apart from each other, as they walked through the school to Hitomi's car. Amano slid in the back while Yukari sat up front with Hitomi, right in front of Amano. They chatted more suddenly Yukari smacked her forehead.

"Oh I almost forgot! Guess what Hitomi!" Yukari was extremely excited.

"What?" Hitomi replied.

"We're engaged!" Yukari showed her left hand, Hitomi felt a pang of jealousy but smiled.

"That's great!" She said, glancing at the ring. Hitomi stopped at the light. "So finally made the move Amano." He laughed. Suddenly Yukari screamed next to Hitomi.

"Hitomi look out!" Hitomi turned to find a truck coming at them on her side. Unable to react fast enough the truck rammed into them. Amano grabbed Yukari, trying to protect her. The car spun and hit the rails, flipping over them and onto the sidewalk. It rocked a few times then stopped. Yukari opened her eyes slowly, unsure. Amano was at her side, pinned between the seats. She gasped and touched his face.

"Amano?" she brushed his hair from his face. "Amano answer me!" Amano moaned.

"Yukari?" his eyes opened. "Are you alright? How's Hitomi?" Yukari looked over Amano to find Hitomi. Her eyes widened and she paled. "What wrong?" Amano asked, concerned.

"Oh my god, Hitomi!" she shouted. "Hitomi wake up!" Hitomi didn't stir. Sirens screamed from far away. "Amano she's not moving!" Amano's heart stopped.

"Calm down Yukari!" he tried to get out of between the seats but was still unable. "The medics are coming, just keep calm." She hugged him awkwardly.

"You protected me didn't you?" Yukari's tears fell onto Amano's face. The sirens screamed next to them as the medics and police arrived.

"Is everyone alright?" an officer shouted into the car.

"No, our friend isn't moving." Amano answered.

"All right, we're gonna get you guys out of here." the officer said.

* * *

Van sat at his desk, paperwork in front of him. He sighed as he stared at the document in front of him. His mind didn't want to pay attention to the written words and preferred to wander. It didn't take long for it him to think of Hitomi. _I wonder how she's doing, _he thought to himself. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain, as if getting stabbed. He shot out of his chair, pulling out his sword, but no one was there. His head exploded in pain and he fell to his knees. The pendant around his neck was hot and burning his skin. He felt the oxygen disappear in his lungs and he blacked out.

Van woke on his cold stone floor, his head pounding and breathing heavily. The pendant was still hot to the touch but his body felt cold. He lied there, confused for a minute. He didn't know what happened. He touched the burning pendant. "What happened? What happened to Hitomi?" A vision of darkness filled his eyes and his heart froze with fear. _Hitomi, oh no!

* * *

_

A/N: This is my first story that doesn't have my own character in it. So I've never written like this, it's brand new territory. Tell me if you like it or not please! Press the pretty blue review button! (Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful work of Escaflowne.)


	2. Chapter 2

His generals called his attention again for the fourth time

His generals called his attention again for the fourth time. Van, no matter what he could do, was unable to pay attention to the meeting. His mind wandered to the Mystic moon constantly with what had happened to Hitomi. "What are the new points of this meeting?" Van asked quickly.

"Ah, well, the farmers are afraid that they didn't get enough from the harvest to last this winter" one of his council answered. "And development will slow with the coming winter." Van felt the pendant heat up suddenly again. His heart matched the rapid pulse.

"I'm sorry men but this meeting will have to continue another time." Van raced out the doors. Merle caught up not long after the doors of the meeting room shut.

"Lord Van is something wrong?" she asked.

"Merle I need you to gather some of my things." Van ignored her question. "I'm going to Hitomi, something's wrong." He said before she could ask why. Merle nodded and they split apart, Merle going to Van's room, and Van to the barracks.

"Lucius, I need you!" a man came running out of one of the rooms.

"Lord Van! What can I do for you?" he asked, blue eyes ablazed.

"I'm leaving." Merle came with a bag in her hands. She gave it to Van.

"Bring her back Lord Van." She said.

"Wait what?" lucius asked confused.

"Thanks Merle, I will." Van ran out of the barracks and into the dragons' forest. Spreading his wings as he reached the tree line. "Hold on Hitomi, I'm coming." The weightless light shone down, blinding him.

* * *

A/N: I had to sorry. I do hope to update soon though because it was such a short chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. I do not own Escaflowne.


	3. Chapter 3

As Van landed snow had started to coat the earth again. Wind blew fiercely and Van had to act fast to bring his wings in. He ran fast using the pendant to lead him to his lost friend. A crowd had started to gather where the pendant led him. He shoved his way through, some people shoving back. Sirens sang high and hurt his ears as he broke through the crowd. He stopped, frozen in place from the sight. Blood stained the snow a deep red as it fell. Metal was crunched and thrown everywhere but Van hardly noticed. His eyes were glued to the sight of honey hair still inside the crushed metal.

"Hitomi!" he tried to run toward her but a man held him back.

"Please sir, it's dangerous." Another man came to help restrain Van.

"Hitomi," Van struggled against the men "Hitomi, answer me!" he strained against the limbs, "Let me go!" Van ripped from their arms and ran toward the car. He touched her arm. "Hitomi, please!" Glass cut into him as he tried to get to her.

"Sir, we need to get her out. Please move!" The two men pulled him away again as a machine slowly cut away the metal. Van paced around the caution tape, looking worriedly at the saw. He watched them load Hitomi onto a stretcher and into the loud machine. He ran up to them and they motioned him to jump in. Van held onto Hitomi's hand as they worked around him, attaching wires and sticking her with needles. He silently prayed to the gods she would live.

They left him in a waiting room leaving him to pace the halls. Finally with his legs tired and his mind exhausted as well, he fell into a chair. He put his head against his fists as he silently prayed. A clock sat on a far wall and Van had nothing else to stare at. The seconds ticked away in his head. _How stupid to put a clock here, _he thought. Even when he looked away the incessant ticking was driving him nuts. Blood was still running down his legs and his arm, which also didn't help his sanity. He looked up as someone started yelling. A man was yelling at one of the doctors and Van faintly heard Hitomi's name. The man stalked off to sit with two other people. Van looked up to find a doctor above him, he instantly stood.

"How is she?" he asked. The doctor sighed.

"Not well. She's in a coma right now; we don't know when she'll wake up." He looked at a sheet of paper clipped to a clipboard. "She lost a lot of blood and has some head trauma." Van's heart sank slightly. "Her legs were also badly injured. She's an athlete isn't she?" Van nodded.

"She ran." He said.

"Well she may find it hard to start running again. Her legs were severely damaged." Van sank back into the chair. "I…I'm sorry, I wish there was more I could do." The doctor left silently as Van closed his eyes. All he could see was the bright and happy Hitomi of his memories behind his eye lids. Fear froze his soul as he realized he might never see that person like that again. Silently, hiding his face from view, he cried.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I'm finding it harder to find time to write. With running track everyday and large amounts of school work I'm getting busier everyday. I will try, however, to get these chapters longer. I'm really sorry it's so short!


	4. Chapter 4

I felt like I was floating. The pain was gone; the light was gone with it. It was just darkness, suffocating me. Every once in awhile I would feel the light pressure against my skin as if someone was touching me. I couldn't remember how I had gotten there or why I didn't want to leave, but I knew there was nothing there for me. I heard things then, the light drip of water. It was a steady rhythm that took away all my thoughts. A familiar pendant swung in my memory. The picture of a certain handsome prince of another world flashed in my memory I recoiled from the pain striking my heart. I didn't want the pain. I didn't want to feel anything. Not the feeling of the never ending regret or the feeling of loneliness; I wanted it all to go away. Maybe that's why I liked it so much here; there was no feeling of pain. I sighed, almost happy. But there was always the stupid nagging in the back of my brain reminding me of something I had forgotten and couldn't, for the life of me, remember. I closed my eyes the sight unchanging, I suddenly felt the feeling of a touch on my skin; it drew goose bumps to my arms. This touch felt different but I couldn't identify why it did so. The far away dripping sped up and so did my breathing. The pendant swung faster in my vision and I stood. I didn't know if I was really standing but I walked forward, stepping on nothing but air. Then I started running, running from the pain that seemed to be catching up with me, the memories following close after.

_Why run?_ I asked myself and I slowed. _What are we running from?_ My head ached a little when the voice echoed in my head.

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" I shouted. My voice echoed in the endless space continuing on. I had stopped running now and felt extremely tired I slowly felt myself fall and I closed my eyes tightly with fear. The pain started coming back rapidly and my breath quickened. The falling sensation stopped, but I still didn't dare open my eyes. The warm feeling of a hand in mine drew my attention, all my nerves felt on fire.

"Hitomi, I'm so sorry." The hoarse whisper made my painful breathing stop and my eyes to flutter open and stare at the dark wonder clutching my hand with tears on his face.

* * *

A/N: sorry sorry sorry sorry! It's so short and I didn't write very well but I felt immensely bad that I had left you all sitting there and I had to do something! Sorry again!


	5. Chapter 5

"Van?" Hitomi whispered, still unsure if she was dreaming again. Van gently touched her face, his warm touch sent shivers down her aching back. She was uncomfortable in the bed with the odd angle she was lying at.

"How do you feel?" he asked, his voice sounded tired. Now that she looked at him she saw the exhaustion on his face. She felt guilty that she was responsible for it.

"How bad am I?" She asked as she tested her pain levels.

"Your legs are the worst." Hitomi's heart dropped slightly from the high it was on from seeing Van.

"How bad is the worst?" she had panic in her voice as she peeked under the covers. She couldn't see anything but lots of bandages. She didn't dare try to move them.

"They didn't say." He combed his fingers through his hair. "They don't know if you'll be running again though." She bit her lip and nodded slowly. He saw her anguish and touched her face again. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. What good am I?" her heart ached with the sight of his tortured face.

"This wasn't your fault." She said. She touched his hand on her face. "You have your own country to run. I hate to be such a burden." Hitomi thought for a minute. "How is everyone doing? How are you doing?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Merle has grown quite a lot, but still as persistent as ever. Millerna and Dryden are having their second child. Allen is still himself, but not searching as much, we haven't decided if that's good or bad." Van thought for a minute, "Chid is doing fine, with help from his dad."

"That's good." She felt left out and sad that she hadn't been there. It was a stupid choice to leave. A nurse walked in before Van could respond.

"Oh! That's wonderful, you're awake!" she walked quickly to Hitomi's side. "Is there anything I can get you dear?" she padded the pillows a little. Hitomi cringed a little and shivered, "maybe a warm blanket?" The nurse asked.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Hitomi answered, partly to get rid of her. The woman nodded and just as she left someone else entered.

"Evening doctor." The nurse said as she left, he nodded hello in answer. He smiled at Hitomi, his dark brown eyes crinkling with wrinkles.

"It's good to see you awake, Hitomi." He glanced at Van and nodded to him. "How are you feeling? How do your legs feel?"

"Well to tell the truth, I haven't tried to move them." Hitomi said, slightly nervous.

The doctor nodded, "Yes I understand." He moved to her bed side, across from Van. "May I look?" He asked.

"Go ahead." Hitomi hesitantly answered. The doctor folded the blanket. He lifted some of the bandages and looked. He touched her leg.

"Can you feel that?" Hitomi shook her head, he frowned.

"What's that mean?" Van asked.

"Well it means the nerves have been damaged." Van waited for him to continue, "if the damage is this bad it could be worse deeper. She could, essentially, never be able to walk again." Hitomi's and Van's breathing stopped. "We're going to start on therapy really early to see how bad it really is, probably in a couple days." They were both surprised.

"Only a few days!" Hitomi nearly shouted.

"Yes it is somewhat shocking but the sooner the better; we want to give your legs their job back after all." He unfolded the blanket and draped it over her just as the nurse walked in with a warm one. He moved out of the way for her. "Until then I want you to get lots of rest, you'll have to stay here." He pulled out a pen and wrote on a clipboard he had left at the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to get back to you later. Get some rest." He waved and left with another smile. However it didn't take long until the nurse's face replaced his.

"Let's get you something to help you sleep," she went to her IV drip and inserted something in it. "And you my dear, why don't you go get something to eat in the cafeteria?" the nurse was shoving Van out the door as the drugs went through Hitomi's system.

* * *

Hitomi shouted in pain and frustration as she fell to the ground. Her legs had gone numb after the third time trying to walk. Tears were welling up in her eyes and her breathing turned to sobs. The nurse accompanying her put a comforting hand on Hitomi's shoulder.

"We can't give up yet." She whispered reassuringly.

"It's already been five days of therapy!" Hitomi cried. "They aren't improving, by now I may never walk." She hiccupped and the sobs came again, stronger now. The nurse was at a loss as to what she should do. Hitomi reached for her hated wheelchair and the nurse helped her in. Hitomi still had tears running down her face as she was wheeled into her room. Van looked up from where he was sitting and hurried to her.

"Hitomi what happened!?" Van cupped her face in his large hands. "Are you hurt?" Hitomi shook her head. Van veered the chair toward him as he knelt down.

The nurse left blushing from the closeness of the two. She closed the door behind her and put a small sign, saying she was sleeping, on the door.

Van watched Hitomi for awhile, torn with her hurt expression. Hitomi was shocked when Van lifted her out of her chair and into his lap. The scent of the forest was fading from his clothes.

"You have to go back soon," Hitomi broke the silence; carefully moving to a different subject. Van's sigh echoed in the room.

"Yes, sooner than I want to." Hitomi felt pressure on her hair, as if he was kissing her head.

"Take me with you!" She cried. Van drew away, shocked by her reaction.

"Hitomi you have to stay here and heal." He said gently. "You can't get this treatment at my home." Hitomi buried her head in his chest.

"I don't care." Tears leaked from her eyes, "I'm not going to heal." She whispered.

Van interrupted her, "Of course you will, it just takes time." His voice was anxious.

"No," Hitomi shook her head, "not from you leaving me again." Van sighed, frustrated.

"Hitomi, you need to stay here." Van continued before she could interrupt, "You need your family and the medical treatment here. What about school? Don't you want to be able to walk again?" Hitomi shrunk away from his hard voice. "You need to stay." Hitomi's breath caught.

"You don't want me there." She whispered. Van grabbed her face sharply.

"Don't you ever say that." He growled. Seeing her fear Van relaxed and his eyes became anguished. "How could you think that, Hitomi? There's nothing in the world that I want more than that." He drew her closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"Then why?" She asked, confused now.

"I don't need to go back yet," Van said, "This isn't good for you to argue like this." He stood, carrying her to her bed. "You need to sleep now." He laid her on the soft mattress and covered her with a blanket.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be right here." He smiled softly. Hitomi nodded and snuggled into the pillow. She was tired but the words Van had said were still bouncing around in her hectic head. She sighed; _we don't need to think about this now._ She said to herself.

* * *

A/N: i was trying to make it a bit longer, sorry i was away for so long though! i still have homework over the summer. Honors classes and all dang. anyway hope you liked it. review if you feel like it and want to be nice and helpful!


	6. Chapter 6

Van sighed as he watched Hitomi sleep. He put his head in his hands and tried to think. Her request had overjoyed him and turning her down had stabbed his heart. But that pain was nothing compared to the pain on her face when she said he didn't want her. His heart had stopped at that comment.

He shoved all thoughts aside, he had to think. Hitomi was right about one thing, he couldn't leave Fanelia for much longer. He had responsibilities now that he can't leave for this long. He considered going right now while Hitomi was sleeping. He glanced at her for a second and banished the thought as quickly as he could.

Van groaned, this was getting him nowhere. He knew he had to go back within the next three days with or without Hitomi. He knew she could heal better if she stayed on her planet but his own selfishness was clouding his decision. Van shook his head; he would wait until the last day to see how she healed before he decided for sure. There were some things that he believed they could try to heal Hitomi with at his home, as a last resort.

He looked at her sleeping face again and smiled. She was his goddess, and his thoughts flashed back to when he showed her his wings. "_My angel,_" she'd said, his heart floated higher at the memory. His memories hadn't done her justice, they were flawed, and now she was right in front of him. That was a miracle and he hated to lose that.

Van touched her hand. She was so cold lying there in the snow. He grimaced at the memory. He was surprised when Hitomi's hand gripped his. He looked up, startled, but she was still asleep. Her face was peaceful, she was his angel too. Van smiled and relaxed a little, dozing off in his chair.

The light coming into the room seemed to focus on Hitomi who groaned and turned over. Her back was quickly starting to heat up. She slightly cursed the large ball of light and opened her eyes. Hitomi really didn't want to wake up. She ran into the rails of her bed in her escape from the morning sun. When her mind realized that she was still in the hospital and not on a certain planet she sighed with longing. Her eyes fluttered open and searched for the familiar raven hair. She didn't have to look far. She saw him sleeping on a recliner.

Her breath left her when the sun hit him. His tan face showed no difference or notice in the sun. She couldn't help but smile. Oh, how she'd longed for that face. Not just to see it but to be able to touch it.

Hitomi pushed herself into a sitting position. Her legs were burning as if she'd just run a mile in her best time. They felt weak and tired, in the back of her mind she dreaded the treatments she would have to endure.

The door opened, interrupting Hitomi's thoughts. The nurse walked in. "Miss Kanzaki, you have some guests." Hitomi leaned to see around the corner a little more. The red hair of her best friend walked in.

"Hitomi!" Yukari rushed toward her, her leg in a brace. "I'm so sorry we couldn't come see you earlier." Amano came up behind his fiancé. Hitomi smiled at them, looking into their eyes first. She hated what she saw there and she had to fight to keep her smile on. The look she found was one of pity; she hated that look more than the pain. Amano's eyes were the most filled with the hated emotion.

"How are you guys feeling?" Hitomi asked. They both hesitated but Yukari was the one to answer.

"We've been better, checkups every week and stuff," Amano looked down as Yukari waved her arms around.

A groan from the corner turned all their attention away. Van was still asleep in his chair, dreaming. "Hitomi Kanzaki, since when did you find such a hottie?" Yukari tried to refrain from screeching and almost succeeded. Hitomi blushed crimson and looked at the floor. Then a small frown graced her lips.

"You wouldn't believe me; at least you didn't when I first told you." Yukari stared at her friends face, the gears in her mind reeling. Then realization dawned in her eyes.

"That's THE Van!?" Yukari sank into Hitomi's wheelchair. "The Van Fanel you were talking about?" Yukari's jaw only came up to fall back down again as she gaped, she looked like a fish. Hitomi couldn't help but giggle. She remembered the first time she'd looked at Van that way.

Amano spoke up, "Wait, from when you disappeared?" Hitomi nodded slowly, still looking at the cause of most of her heartache. The person they happened to all be staring at began to move. The gorgeous eyes opened slowly and Hitomi smiled automatically. Van's eyes shifted from Amano's stance and then to Yukari's open mouth. His sights finally rested on Hitomi and her smile. He looked confused for a moment but then smiled back.

"Hello," His voice was husky and didn't help poor Yukari's jaw from getting itself off the floor. Hitomi, herself was breathless at his perfection. He stood slowly, stretching slightly. "I'm Van Fanel." He reached out his hand to Amano. Amano stared at it for a moment then shook it with a forced smile.

"Amano Susumu and this is my fiancé," Amano said the word slowly earning a glare from Yukari, "Yukari Uchida." Van took Yukari's hand and kissed her knuckles very gently, earning a blushing Yukari and a pissed Amano. Then Van turned away from them both and turned to Hitomi. Her smile faltered as she looked at the pained expression on his face.

"Hitomi." She already felt tears prick her eyes. "Hitomi, I'm so, so sorry, but I need to go back." His hair was in front of his eyes. And she did the same with hers. A bitter laugh shook her.

"I figured." She whispered.

"Hitomi please," Van begged. "I need to go back. I have responsibilities that I can't ignore anymore." He held her chin gently on his finger. "I swear to you I _will_ be back as soon as I can." She shook her head away from him.

"Go away." She whispered. Van's heart shattered on the tiled floor. He hated the feeling of the tears in his eyes; he _would_ come back to her. And he _would_ make her smile again until his shattered heart could beat again.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

A/N: and i'm sorry that it was so short, and that most of them wil most likely _be _short. School is starting soon and so my time will probably be almost completely be stripped but i'll do my best during classes! wish my luck and i hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hitomi had no reason to continue her therapy. Van was her only reason to walk for. After Van had left she'd just stopped; everyone was kicked out of her room and she broke down.

"Please Miss Kanzaki, think rationally." The nurse broke Hitomi out of her trance.

Hitomi snorted, "There is no rationality in the world anymore." Hitomi turned over in her bed, away from the annoying nurse. Yukari, who had been sitting in one of the many chairs in the room stood roughly. She waddled over to Hitomi and pulled her up to look at her in the eye.

"Hitomi Kanzaki, you _will_go to therapy if I have to drag you by your ear!" Yukari shouted, shaking Hitomi slightly. Hitomi was surprised at the sudden show of Yukari's motherly side. Amano walked in the room, carrying the drinks he had been sent to retrieve. He paused looking at Yukari and Hitomi glaring at each other.

"Um, Yukari?" Amano hesitated.

"My god Hitomi, he has other responsibilities!" Yukari threw her hands up. "The guy owns his own country for heaven's sake!" Hitomi looked down, ashamed.

"But…" A doctor walking in interrupted Hitomi.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, a look of annoyance barely contained. Yukari backed up and smiled innocently.

"No, nothing sir." She said sweetly. The doctor looked at her and Hitomi again and then left. Yukari, without looking at Hitomi again, grabbed Amano and left.

Hitomi sunk back into laying down and closed her eyes. The words her best friend had shouted hurt her more than her aching legs. Her breath hitched and her eyes brimmed over. Her sight swam with the tears. She covered her mouth, trying to quiet the sobs. She couldn't close her eyes without seeing Van and now she couldn't cover her ears or she'd hear Yukari, all because of her big mouth and her whining. Hitomi wanted nothing more than to cover her head and disappear.

It was because of Hitomi's sniffling and sobbing that she didn't hear the door to her room open. "Hitomi?" A small head poked in her room, "Hitomi, are you okay?" Hitomi looked at the small head and smiled in spite of herself.

"Mamoru!" she leaned over and spread her arms. Her little brother rushed over to fill the open hug. Hitomi was shocked at how much her little brother had grown, it made her miss the times she'd been gone. "What are you doing here? Is mom or dad with you?" She hesitantly let Mamoru go. His face fell and sighed.

"Just mom." He answered. Hitomi looked at the door and saw the familiar face. Her mother looked sad and slightly scared.

"Hi mom," Hitomi said quietly. "How are you doing?" Her mother smiled slightly.

"I should be asking you that." She walked to her daughter's side, laying her hand on her son's shoulder and another on her daughter's hand. "You don't look very well." Hitomi laughed bitterly.

"You could say that." She whispered. Hitomi squeezed her mother's hand. "Hey mom, where's dad?" She watched her face fall and eyes darken.

"Mamoru why don't you look in the cafeteria?" she nudged him.

"I hear they're graham crackers are really good." Hitomi piped up. Her little brother groaned but left without much of a fight, leaving Hitomi to listen to her mother.

"What's up mom, what's wrong with dad?" Hitomi asked, slightly panicked.

"Hitomi, your father, and well he's…" She trailed off. "Your father might leave." Her mother's voice broke and Hitomi froze.

"It's because of me isn't it." Hitomi stated softly speaking. Her mother cried softly.

"No, never Hitomi," Her mother embraced her. "Don't ever think that, he's just under a lot of stress." She hiccupped. "We'll get through this, just like we always do." she whispered. Somewhere in Hitomi's gut, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

Merle's soft paws hardly made a noise on the stone floor. Her claws, however, were a different story. She ran down the hall full speed, tail puffed out, and claws unsheathed. A servant who walked in the hall quickly turned around and walked back into the room she came out of.

Merle continued on her rampage, ignoring the maid.

"Van Fanel!" she screamed, jumping off the top of the stairs at the entrance.

The subject of her anger couldn't avoid the claws that were coming at him at an alarming rate.

"You, Van Slanzar de Fanel, will be severely punished! You can not just leave me here by myself!" Merle dug her claws in with every word, causing Van to flinch. "Do you have any idea what happened while you were off to that cursed moon?" Merle's rant was interrupted by a low voice on the steps behind her.

"My lord." Merle glared at the interrupter but slowly got off of her brother. Van stood and dusted himself off slightly.

"What's wrong Alcaeus?"

"My lord, if we could talk more privately." Van followed his council member hesitantly.

"Has something happened?" Van's throat was tight; he tried to relieve it by coughing slightly. The middle-aged man sighed heavily.

"I'm afraid so, my lord." The man leaned closer, "The county of Marvia has threatened war upon us." He turned away seeming guilty.

"On what terms?!" Van shouted.

"Well it actually happened while you were gone…" Alcaeus was interrupted by Van's cursing.

Van sighed. "What are their terms?" Alcaeus winced.

"The rumor of your disappearance to the Mystic Moon spread quickly—"

"What are their terms?!" Van growled.

"They want the lady Hitomi, of the Mystic Moon." He whispered. Van's heart stopped and dropped to the pit of his stomach.

"No." He said firmly, "No!" Van sank against a wall and slid to the ground. "Even when she needs to be recuperating she's being placed in danger. How could I do this to her?" Alcaeus seemed to be at a loss to what to do. "I-I'm sorry my lord."

"This will prevent me from returning to her." Van said, mostly to himself. "Oh how much trouble can be caused by saving a life." Van's throat constricted even more.

"My lord?" The council member was concerned for his king. Van waved him off.

"Thank you for telling me so soon. But if you wouldn't mind I'd like time for myself." Van smiled sadly at the man.

Alcaeus bowed quickly and left.

Van was not surprised when Merle's pink head leaned against his shoulder. It was normal for her to be listening.

"She should know." Merle whispered.

"Know what?!" Van shouted, "that her life is in danger so soon after her last ordeal?"

"No," Merle shook her head. "That the man she's in love with is going to war for her!"

Van whipped his head from side to side. "That will only give her more reason to return and I wouldn't be able to protect her here." Van sighed. "She must stay on the Mystic Moon, she must stay safe."

Merle's hair stood on end, but she stood and left instead of arguing further, leaving Van in silence.

Thoughts reeling inside of him, Van growled. He felt his frustration spreading, ready to snap. He jumped up, walking as quickly as he could to his room. Stripping and changing into different clothes, he grabbed his sword and left as quickly as he came. Van took a memorized shortcut to the training grounds, but stopped short at the entrance. Could he spar without killing one of them? His temper proved too short so he took to the woods nearby. He took a path, well worn and clear of brambles, to a clearing where the trees were thick and scarred from the bottom to a good ways to the middle.

As Van unsheathed his blade the images of the people of Marvia flickered on the trees. Van attacked without constraint. The trees shuddered against the slick, sharp blade. As he attacked the images changed to those who stood watching at the accident. His anger subsided slightly as the image of Hitomi's blood staining the white ground, subsiding to sorrow and guilt.

He fell to the ground, gasping from exertion. His frustration was still there he knew that it wouldn't go away until he saw Hitomi again. Van sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the nature around him. The image of Hitomi, the past Hitomi, filled his mind. He remembered her smell, the luster of her green eyes and the shine of her short hair. He swore to himself he would never forget it, and that he would do everything he could to get it back to how it was. He would protect her at any cost.

* * *

**a/n: yup, it's been awhile, actually only 69 days since the last one! it's only been two months! that's not gonna save me is it. Well i hope to get some action in the next chapter! I'll try my best! actually credit to my finally updating should go to bluetreeleaves. Blue updated her amazing story The Legends of Rutilus Flumen which helped me get into gear. I'm taking two advance classes so it'll be hard getting around to writing but i'll try to make the chapters more lengthy. reading your reviews from previous chapters really helped too, so please keep writing to me! i always read them. also if any of you are amazing and know the names of the countries of Gaia it would help me, i've been looking but been unsuccessful, hence Marvia. **

**thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the wind grew colder Van finished his training in the clearing. He stalled at the path, unwilling to go back to his duties, which had piled up over the days.

His doom was sealed when Merle shouted his name from the edge of the woods. Van mentally groaned but forced his feet to trudge to the tree line. He then let Merle lead him to his room.

After promising Merle he would work hard and waiting until she left Van fell into the chair at his desk. He picked up a paper and began his long hours of work.

Van was so absorbed in his papers he didn't notice the maid in his room until a vase fell and smashed into the hard floor. Jumping out of his chair his hand sped to his hip. The maid stood, shaking, wrapped in the arms of a person, all in black. Van recognized the symbol of Marvia on its arm.  
"let her go." He growled. Van's hand gripped air as he tried to grab his sword. He saw it on the other side of the room, on his bed. He was defenseless except for a small knife on his leg, which was too far out of reach to grab without notice.

"I am from the country of Marvia from the North." The voice was a woman's, which shocked Van for a moment.

"What do you want?" the woman's arms tightened around the maid's neck. "Your quarrel is with me, let the maid go." Adrenaline kicked through Van's blood stream, leaving him calm and prepared.

"Where is the witch?" the warrior hissed.

"There is no witch here." Van glared at her.

"Nonsense! You went to the Mystic Moon for her!" The woman's arms loosened then tightened.

"She is not here!" Van snarled.

"Trickery! You will die here!" the maid was thrown onto the floor, her head cracking on the stone.

Van was distracted and the assassin used this fully. Van hissed with pain as a dark blade sliced across his arm. He spun away, closer to his bed and his sword. The assassin dove for him as he reached blindly for his weapon. Another cut sliced into his chest, cutting deep.

Van shouted as he reached his blade and drew it quickly, slicing off the hood of the mask the woman wore. Blood red hair billowed down to her back and dark black eyes glared at him as the woman's face was revealed.

The woman flipped backwards and reached into a pouch on her leg. Small knives whistled into the air. Van, slow from the injuries, was stabbed in the leg. He was getting too many injuries.

Van fell to one knee as the blood loss increased. The assassin leapt, shouting a victory yell.

Blonde hair filled his vision and green eyes stared at him as the assassin flew closer. Van shouted in fear, fear for Hitomi; and then she was gone, replaced by the gray armor of a knight.

Swords scraped together as Van's protector blocked the blow. The assassin backed off, eyes shifting back and forth between Van and the knight. Then she was gone, jumping out the window. Rushing forward the knight looked out the window, his head nodded up and down looking for the woman. Then drew back into the room.

"My lord." The man rushed toward his king. Van leaned against his bed for a moment. "My lord, I'm sorry she's gone."

"Check the maid." Van mumbled, half conscious. Armor clanked as the knight walked to the maid.

"Dead, my lord." Van looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Damn it." He grumbled. Van's vision swirled as he opened his eyes and looked at the knight. Blood trickled down his hand, irritating him.

The knight hurried to the door and shouted for a healer. The bark of the voice seemed muted to Van as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Voices surrounded him as Van struggled to stay awake.

"Lord Van!" was being shouted everywhere, a familiar voice cutting through the others.

"Sleep Van, you'll be fine, I promise." Van's body obeyed before Van could respond to Merle's voice.

Days and voices blurred and swept out of Van's mind as he fought the sleep. Minutes misted together and formed hazy visions of days and nights. He heard Merle crying and felt the fever grip his body. Words whispered into his mind, poison, death and war. Pain was always present, squeezing his life away.

It had been two weeks when Van's eyes finally opened. Merle was sleeping in a chair and leaning against his bed. Bandages were tightly wrapped around his torso, arm, and leg. Van winced and bit his lip as he slowly sat up. He leaned heavily against the frame and closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened.

"Welcome back Van." The voice was smooth and easily recognizable.

"Allen, what are you doing here?" Van looked at his friend.

"My good friend has just had an attempt on his life, why else would I be here?" Allen walked closer to the bed.

"Thank you for coming." Van smiled.

"Actually there is another reason, our treaty." Allen's face darkened.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Van frowned. Allen shook his head.

"Austeria is helping you in the war." Allen stated.

"War?!" Van winced as he pulled against his wounds. "What war?" He was confused.

"The war against Marvia, and Zaiboch." Allen said sadly. "Your council members declared war after the attempt on your life. It just so happens Zaiboch had hidden in Marvia after their fall."

"Damn." Van banged his head against the headboard.

"The weapons were coated in a poison that would've killed a normal human. You should be grateful for your Atlantian blood, Van." He said.

"What knight was it that saved me?" The memory of the night was hazy.

"One of your personal guard. I believe Nestor was his name" Allen's gaze lightened slightly. "You've gotten lazy to have been so unprepared."

"I know I could've been killed."

"And very nearly were." Allen added. Van nodded, too tired to argue. Allen's hand grabbed his uninjured arm. "Get some sleep, Van, we'll talk tomorrow." He looked at Merle. "I'll also tell her you've woken up for a bit."

"Thank you, my friend." Van slid back onto his back. It didn't take long for him to fall back into sleep.

The sounds of battle were closer the next day when Van woke. Merle stared out the window anxiously.

"What's going on?" Van said huskily. Merle nearly jumped on him with joy but realized what she was doing, gratefully, before she did so. Instead she ran to the table and poured some water from a pitcher.

"The forces of Marvia are much stronger. Our men are also hesitating because the fighters are mostly female." Merle handed him the water. "How do you feel?" she held his injured arm's hand, careful not to move it too much.

"Better, thank you for the water." Van gripped her hand for a minute. "Have you been here the whole time?" he asked. Merle shook her head.

"Not the whole time, the council had to ask me a lot of questions and I had to make the public statement on the war." Merle searched Van's face for anger. "Otherwise I had some blankets and a pillow and I would sleep in here too. I was so scared." Merle buried her head in the sheets. "You would've died, you almost did. Some of the healers wouldn't work on you because your Atlantian blood became stronger after the poison took hold. Your wings were out a lot of the time." Her voice was muffled making it hard for Van to understand.

"They were?" Van fought the instinct to flex his back muscles. Merle nodded.

"So many people were whispering. I was so angry." When she lifted her head Van saw tears streak down her cheeks. He gently wiped them away.

"It's fine, we're used to it, right?" Van smiled gently. "it doesn't bother me as bad anymore.

Allen was here. Who else is here?" Van changed the subject.

"Millerna, Dryden came by, he's the one who gave you the best treatment, but he left after you improved." Merle smiled softly but sadly. "Chid will be here in a couple of days."

Loud bangs rattled the windows. Merle glanced at it nervously.

"How close are they?" Van glared at the window.

"We'll be fine." Merle answered. Van stared at her for a minute. Van then scooted to the side of the bed and slid off the sheets. He stood slowly. "Van! You're not supposed to move!" Merle rushed to the other side of the bed. Merle helped him to the window as they rattled again. Van saw the Crusade was the one firing the cannons they were on the edge of the city.

"Have we evacuated?" Van said surprised by the proximity of the battle.

"The women and children are currently moving to Basram but the men are all fighting of their own free will." Merle said proudly.

"I am proud of their bravery." Van whispered. Merle nodded.

"Van you need to lie down." She urged. Van hesitated before tearing his eyes away from the bloody scene. He let Merle lead him back to the bed. He lied back down, suddenly tired.

"You need more rest." Merle noticed his tiredness.

"I need to be by my men." Van argued.

"No! You still need to heal!" Merle shook her head as she shouted.

"I need to lead them!" Van shouted back. Merle frowned.

"Rest first." She said firmly. Van sighed angrily but rested his head a little more and had to fight the weight of his eyelids. Finally his body won the fight over his desire to stay awake and he slowly slipped away.

* * *

Millerna watched desperately at the sinking sun. She was concerned about the little news they were getting about Fanelia. The sun slid into the land, giving the moon its turn. The Mystic Moon shone brighter than ever that evening which did nothing but heighten Millerna's concern.

She heard footsteps behind her. The slight shuffle gave her a very good idea who it could be. Millerna turned to find her instinct right as she looked up at the face of her husband.

Dryden put his arm around her waist and they both turned back to the land. "I'm worried," Millerna admitted.

"They'll be fine." Dryden hugged his wife. "They know what they're doing." He felt Millerna chuckle.

"A blessing and a curse." She whispered. She wrapped her arm around him and turned him toward her.

"You will go to them won't you." She said, "Will you fight?" Dryden sighed and contemplated for a moment.

"I'm not much of one, a fighter I mean, but if they need me to I will." He pulled away slightly from their hug. "Besides," Dryden winked, "I've got a plan. There's no way we'll lose this fight."

* * *

**A/N: It's a miracle!! Not even a month has past!! and it's all thanks to your wonderful support. just a reminder though because i'm trying to update quicker the chapters won't be as long. you can't have both a quick update and a long chapter at the same time. anyways thanks for the reviews and i welcome all the new people dragging themselves to finish this new story. i'm sorry i'm not such a good writer. another reminder i do not own escaflowne and for once none of the characters, besides the council people and the assasin, are mine. yup that's that. you can never get too much support so please review and give me your thoughts.**

**thanks for reading!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The armor clanked as it was set upon Van's shoulders. He winced as it grazed his wounds.

"You're a fool to be doing this." Allen growled, the knight was standing by the door already prepared for battle.

"a fool for my country." Van replied.

"If you fight without healing first then there will be one less fool running this kingdom!" Allen glared at him, "your country will be thrown into turmoil if you die; you are the last Fanel, Van!"

"And I will follow the Fanel's pride and defend our name in battle!" Van shouted. Allen sighed with frustration.

"What about Merle?" Allen asked. Van's actions slowed but did not stop. "What about Hitomi?" Now Van stopped. "You're her last hope."

"I will not lose."

"You cannot predict that." He shook his head. Allen was nearly hit with the door as it swung open suddenly, effectively ending their argument.

"My lord, you have a guest." The young boy rushed back out the door after bowing. Allen tensed slightly as Dryden entered the room, his long brown hair curling against his green robe.

"Long time no see, Lord Van." Dryden bowed slowly.

"Lord Dryden, a welcome surprise!" Van bowed slightly, his armor preventing a low, more respectful, bow. Allen stayed invisible bye the door. "How did you get here so quickly?" Dryden waved his hand in the air, almost dismissively

"My scientists and inventers built a new airship; this was its test flight." He chuckled, "Millerna was scared stiff."

"Why are you here?" Allen asked, almost cold.

Dryden winked, "because, I have a plan."

* * *

Hitomi wheeled herself into her apartment. Just as she shut the door the phone rang. The persistent sound rushed Hitomi as she maneuvered to the phone.

"Hey mom." Hitomi answered.

"You're home, you're safe?" Her mother asked.

"Yes."

"Alright sweetie, just checking up." Hitomi's mother sounded tired.

"Thanks mom." Hitomi smiled.

"Oh dear, I've got to go honey. I'll call tonight." Hitomi could hear her brother's voice in the background.

"Okay, bye mom." Her mother said goodbye quickly and the line went dead. Hitomi sighed and hung up the phone.

She rolled over to her boxes, unpacking things. Smiling she picked up a small statue. It was of an angel that a friend had bought her. Hitomi knew that the man wanted to get into a relationship with her, but back then her head was still in the clouds, on another planet in fact. She put it back gently the smile turning sad as she remembered the heartbreak of the second year without Van. Her eyes stung with tears.

"And now I've possibly lost him." The ache in her chest made her curl in her chair, folding her arms across her stomach. "This is ridiculous." She whispered. Hitomi shook her head, her blonde hair falling and covering her face. "Ridiculous." She cried.

* * *

"Dryden!" Allen was shouting at the sky as he fought the man in front of him, chopping madly with his sword at him. "Now would be wonderful!" he grunted against the weight of the man. Finally Allen pushed the man over and stabbed his heart. "DRYDEN!!" Allen roared against the sound of swords.

"Alright, Alright!" Dryden's voice chuckled, coming from the airship hovering safely in the sky above them. "Ready men?" hollers came from the airship. "FIRE!" Dryden and Allen both shouted simultaneously.

Blue was everywhere, it rang in their ears and blinded them. Suddenly it was gone. Heat and flame rushed toward Allen, who turned and fled; other soldiers were not so lucky. Burnt bodies were on the ground everywhere. Some of the men got up, but a very few.

"Pretty effective I'll say!" Dryden called from the airship. Allen was speechless, so much destruction in such little time. "We won't be able to use it again for awhile now though." Dryden warned, "So don't expect it."

Allen heard a scream behind him and he whipped around to block the oncoming sword. Sweat stung his eyes and he was tired.

"Allen!" Van's voice was rough and difficult to hear over the screams of men and weapon.

"Van?" the man facing Allen suddenly crumpled, leaving Van in his place. "What are you doing here? What happened to your soldiers?" Allen looked around him, finally getting a chance.

"They're here." Van pointed west. "Just over there. We finished off our side." The once beautiful fields of Fanelia were covered with bodies and blood. Van's hand moved to his wounds.

"Are you alright? I told you this was stupid." Allen glared slightly at Van.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

Hitomi stared off into space while she stirred her soup. It was starting to get colder, winter was just getting to its strongest. She shuddered as she thought of the cold and the heating bill.

Scratching startled Hitomi, nearly dropping her spoon she looked toward her door. A cat mewed quietly. She smiled and left her soup, turning off the heat for a moment. She went to her door and opened it slightly. A white cat stared at her with brown eyes. Hitomi sighed and opened her door all the way, granting entrance. The cat wasted no time and darted inside. Hitomi smiled and went back to her stove shaking her head.

The soup was still warm, Hitomi reached for a bowl and dumped some in; turning on the heat for second helpings. She leaned her head back on the counter as she ate, watching the winter sunset. The bright colors illuminated her room, the gold and reds brightening as the colors deepened in the sky.

The cat mewed again and jumped on Hitomi's lap. "Hey Angel." She stroked the cat as it purred in her lap. Angel turned her head to stare at Hitomi again. The brown eyes looked intelligent, almost as if the cat would start talking any minute. She shook her head, taking another spoonful of the soup. Today had been a long day if she was thinking that her new friend could talk. Angel mewed again and yawned. Hitomi yawned as well, suddenly feeling tired. She rolled to her couch and placed her soup on the end-table. She hefted herself up, falling on the soft cushions. Angel jumped on top of her as she lied down, situating herself on Hitomi's stomach. The cat vibrated on her stomach, making Hitomi giggle at the tickling sensation.

_Sleep._

She yawned and stretched her arms. She wasn't looking forward to therapy first thing in the morning.

_Sleep._

Hitomi's eyelids became too heavy for her tired mind to control as they drifted shut.

* * *

Van's hair stood on end as Dryden's machine fired one last blow. His muscles ached as he swung his sword. Weariness flooded Van but another sensation; one of warning came with it. He looked around, almost all the soldiers were gone, fleeing from the new weapon. He spun when he thought he heard a cat. Van shook his head, what would a cat be doing here? He winced at a sharp pain down his arm. Blood stained his tunic but there were no tears in the cloth.

"What?" Van cut off his sleeve, inspecting the claw marks.

Hitomi shouted in surprise and pain as Angel clawed her arm. "What?" Hitomi couldn't see very well. Angel looked grey. With a jolt of shock Hitomi realized why. "Oh crap." She whipped her head around and found her kitchen on fire. "Oh no, oh no." She reached for her chair but missed and fell to the floor.

"Angel!" Hitomi grabbed the white kitten and hugged it to her chest. "I'm sorry kitty." She almost had to laugh at her helplessness.

"I wish I could've died on Gaea." Hitomi shut her eyes, willing herself to blackout.

Van lifted his eyes from his scraped flesh in time to see a bright beam from the sky. At first he thought it was Dryden's machine firing again but it was too far into the woods.

"Hitomi," Van took off, running as fast as he could, ignoring the pain and stiffness.

He whistled, high and shrill, for his horse. With no sign he continued, thinking it was dead but he was pleasantly surprised to find it waiting on the edge of the beam's destruction, clearly alive. He ran with it for a few paces then mounted smoothly.

The edge of the forest was quiet compared to the middle of the battlefield he had just come from. Rumors were that some of the enemy forces were camped in clearings here. If that were true, Hitomi was in great danger. He urged his horse faster, feeling it slow in fear. "come on, come on." He rose in his seat, trying to see better over the horses head.

"Hitomi!" She was lying unconscious on the ground. A white cat nudged her softly, mewing for attention. Van jumped off his horse, rolling to her side. "Hitomi, come on." He lifted her head, hearing her struggle for breath. He bent his head, listening for the familiar feel of her heart. "Hitomi don't do this again." The thump was sluggish and quiet.

"Van!?" Allen's voice called from the entrance of the forest.

"Allen, get help!" Van nearly choked on his words. "She's dying!" He held back, fighting the sting in his eyes.

Hitomi felt light in his arms as he carried her to his returning horse. "Steady." He whispered to his horse. He lifted her up on the saddle and followed quickly. "Go!" Van kicked the stallion hard to get a fast start.

"Stay, Hitomi, stay with me." He whispered into her ear. The gates of Fanelia grew larger as he rushed his horse at them. The gates opened a sliver, enough for him to get through as he flew past. For once, ever since the battles had started, he wished the castle was closer to the gate.

Hitomi bounced against Van, He held her waist to try to stop it.

The town was quiet and almost no one were in the streets. Van grimaced at the impact of the evacuation.

"Van what happened?" Allen rode beside him.

"There was a fire in her home." Van hugged Hitomi close. Allen stared at Hitomi then glanced behind at the battle.

"Van!" He was surprised and alert as Allen drew his sword. There was a large beast following them, pure white.

"Wait Allen!: Van turned his horse sharply, sliding a little on the rock. Van was too late. The beast leapt and knocked the Allen off his horse

"Stand down knight." Van rushed over, drawing his sword. Van saw that the little white kitten was no longer litte. The cat had grown rapidly into a white tiger.

"Impossible!" Van whispered amazed. "You're a shifter!" Van lowered his sword. "Your kind hasn't been seen since the fall of the Draconians." Allen looked at Van then the beast.

"You are alive aren't you?" The Tiger stepped off of Allen slowly. "Greetings my fellow kin." The tiger bowed slightly and Van bowed back. "My people did much the same as yours, they fled to the mystic moon quickly." The Tiger started walking. "We must hurry, Hitomi was in the flames too long."

"You don't actually believe that beast is a shifter do you Van?" Allen grumbled as he mounted his horse.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Van ran back to Hitomi and the Tiger.

"We don't have much time." The Tiger jumped on the horse, shrinking in midair. Van nodded and mounted. Quickly they rushed to the castle again.

* * *

A/N: GAh!!! this really sucks. Well nobody's perfect. i tried to hurry but i just hit the wall again, the next chapter should be better and easier to write. i suck at battle scenes...Well hope you liked it. Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

The wall was cold as Van leaned against it. He began feeling hopeless, just as last time she had been hurt. He ran a hand through his hair. The nurses and healers came in and out of the room rapidly. He couldn't stop himself from running a hand through his hair.

Down the hall he could hear the soft padding of the cat coming down the hall. He bowed respectfully of the great creature.

"Hello Van." The cat sat next to him at the wall. Van tried to keep himself from staring.

"So you really are a shifter." Van stated in awe.

"Not a pureblood. I'm merely a descendent of one." The cat looked at Van sharply. "I can only grow or shrink and change my color." As it spoke the fur changed from a pure white to be streaked with a bright red, like claw marks across its long body.

They were interrupted by one of the healers walking by. "She's not in any danger now." The man bowed to Van. "You may go and see her if you wish."

Van thanked the man and wasted little time entering the room. The shifter grew smaller and back to pure white and jumped on the bed.

Hitomi was still. Her short hair billowed like a halo around her head. He couldn't help but let out a breath of relief. The cat curled into a ball at the foot of the bed, its deep eyes staring at Hitomi. Her beauty seemed dulled, her light, dimmed. Van ran his hand softly against her forehead, brushing her feathery hair away from her closed eyes.

"What have I done to you?" Van asked himself as he stared at his love. He sat heavily in a chair at her bedside. He put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. His eyes pricked with tears and he took a deep, shuddering breath. _Pull yourself together_, he yelled at himself. _Be strong for her_.

Van could not stay by her side for long. Soon Allen came for him, apologizing. But war waited for no one, especially not a King. Shortly Van was once again outside the walls of the city and fighting for his life, and his kingdom.

--

The light blinded the tired eyes as Hitomi's lids fluttered open. Hitomi was not alone in the small room. There were men all over, on beds or on the floor. She bit her lip as she stared at the men. Wounds littered most of the bodies, most were either asleep or in agonizing consciousness. Hitomi ripped off the covers of the bed and prepared to run. She hit the floor after realizing too late that she was still unable to walk. Tears welled up in her bright green eyes with pain and fear. She didn't know where she was or what was going on.

Footsteps ran to where she was on the floor. A woman helped her back onto the bed. "I'm so glad to see you awake, miss." The woman trailed off not knowing what to call her.

"Kanzaki, Hitomi." She introduced herself.

"I'm Satomi; it's good to finally talk to you." She bowed to Hitomi and went to the man next to her.

"Where am I?" Hitomi watched the woman in envy as she walked back and forth.

"You're in the houses of civilians that have been converted to healer quarters in Fanelia." The woman stared at her. "King Van wanted you as close as possible, just in case." She busied herself with a man's bandages. "A very special girl you are, Miss Kanzaki."

"Where is Van?" Hitomi looked around the small house. The maid's face darkened for a moment.

"He's fighting, fighting in the war."

"What war?" Hitomi leaned forward.

"There's a war with Marvia. Rumor has told me that it began over a seer that comes from the bewitched moon that hangs above Gaea." Hitomi went cold. "Rumor also told me that she saved our world not long ago." She was almost done helping the man.

"Do you hate that girl?" Hitomi tried hard to keep her voice from shaking. The woman shook her head.

"Nonsense, I don't believe in hating someone before I've even met them." Hitomi felt a rush of gratitude for the middle aged woman. She sighed and walked over to Hitomi. "However if she really was the person who saved our world then I believe that she should help us once again instead of hiding like she is." Hitomi sighed; inside herself she knew this girl was right.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what I wonder." The woman stared at Hitomi. "It's not as if you are the girl herself." Satomi surprised Hitomi by winking at her. "Many great works of poetry have match your description dear Kanzaki." Satomi sighed. "Most of which I have found on Lord Van's desk." She giggled, "Such a confused young man he is; doesn't get much work done staring out at that moon like he does."

Hitomi couldn't help but blush with embarrassment. "In fact a rumor spread when he moved his quarters, the maids were saying that the room he chose had the best view of the very moon."

"T-That can't be true." Hitomi's voice squeaked making her face turn even redder. She put a hand to her traitor mouth. The loud rasping laugh of Satomi made Hitomi jump.

"My dear if you could turn any redder I think we could get our best dyes from it." Satomi was nearly doubled over, holding her sides as Hitomi threw her pillow at her.

"You're as bad as Merle!" She shouted, covering her face with her sheets.

Satomi stood and wiped tears from her eyes, still smiling. She turned serious as she walked to Hitomi. Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Now you probably realize that this tent contains mostly men." Hitomi nodded. "I've decided it's a good idea to teach you to defend yourself." Hitomi agreed with her.

"Very good, now we'll start from the beginning." She went to a dresser and dug under sheets.

"This won't be very easy," Hitomi trailed off. "I can't walk."

"You only _think_ you can't walk." Hitomi felt frustrated.

"No I _can't_ walk." Satomi sighed and handed Hitomi a decorated knife.

"Take this." Satomi left Hitomi. She looked at the knife in her hands. The sheath was black and soft decorated with swirls of silver and gold. She removed the blade which was small and had jagged edges. She winced at the thought of being stabbed by such a thing. She almost laughed at herself; being stabbed by anything would hurt.

Hitomi looked up as she heard a bang followed by curses. Satomi was having difficulty wheeling a chair through the cots. The wheelchair looked old and not as comfortable as the ones in her world. She took it anyway knowing how lucky she was to have a chair at all. Hitomi was wheeled out into the streets. The sounds of the war were louder than Hitomi expected. She looked behind her and was surprised by the smoke's proximity.

"Uh Satomi?" Hitomi looked behind her.

"Don't you worry it'll all be fine. I know it will." Her voice became quieter as she trailed off. Hitomi slowly looked forward again and stayed quiet.

They entered a large stone building, the road underneath was bouncy and soon gave Hitomi a headache. "I come here to pray." She took a deep breath. "everyday at least once." A strong force seemed to smack Hitomi in the face. She doubled over, falling out of her chair.

_What is this? _Hitomi's mind seemed almost to be invaded by something.

"Lady Hitomi!" she found she could open her eyes, even though she had no idea they had closed. She reached for Satomi shakily.

_What the hell was that?_

_

* * *

_

_a/n: _i'm soooo sorry. things came up and i've just been totally out of my mind. since summer has actually started i'll try my best to keep writing. keep yelling at my via pm or review to remind me. you have no idea how much it helps. anyway i hope you liked it. i'll try to get them longer!


	11. Chapter 11

--

Van blocked the silver streak coming down on his head. He waited for the sword to withdraw before he attacked with his own blade. Van saw nothing but his opponent in front of him. He shouted as he slashed through the belly of the soldier. It fell in front of him only to be replaced with another. In the back of his mind Van was cursing at the amount of soldiers. His leg and arm throbbed with pain at each stroke.

The new soldier threw himself against Van who stepped back to block. The soldier's weight was too much and Van slipped on the wet ground. He fell back with a shout, flailing his arms to try to stay upright.

He panicked as he looked up at the soldier's sword coming down on him. He threw himself to his side, the sword landed with a thud were Van just was. He tried to get up but couldn't get his feet under him. Blood soaked through his armor and stuck his clothes to him. Van just kept rolling around evading the soldier's sword. He rolled over his own head to get back on his feet. He jumped up onto the soldier and stabbed through the armor. He stood leaning on his sword and gasped for breath. His wounds throbbed and he was sure that the scabs had ripped.

"Van!" He looked up surprised, that was Hitomi's voice.

"Hitomi?" She was standing a few feet away looking at him with panic in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Her mouth moved but no sound came past her lips. Tears started to flow from her green orbs. Then as suddenly as she appeared she was gone.

"I'll end this quickly. Then we can enjoy a prettier sunset than this blood soaked one." Van stated at where his love had stood.

He looked down at the body he was standing on. He withdrew his sword and hefted it on his padded shoulder.

Van saw Allen struggling against a sword above him. He flung it away and sliced his soldier in two. Van noticed his long hair had become stained red with blood.

He ran to Allen quickly and rejoined the battle at his side. They defended each other side by side like true masters. However it just wasn't enough.

"Dryden quickly!" Allen shouted into the air.

"I can't! you're too close and it's still charging!"

Van and Allen were surrounded now by their enemies. They were fighting back to back; each of them defending against multiple blades. Blood was running into Vans eyes from a cut on his brow. There was no time to wipe the stupid liquid from his vision. Suddenly a cry from behind him made Van's blood run cold. Allen dropped onto the ground at Van's feet.

"Allen!" Van blocked the sword moving to behead his friend. He had to get out of here. He yanked off his armor and spread his wings in one quick motion.

He felt pain stab into his left wing as he grabbed Allen and took off. He nearly fell back to the ground from the weight of Allen and his injured wing. He gritted his teeth and rose higher. If he could glide most of the way he could make it. He rose higher reaching the lower clouds and softly evened out. The clouds obstructed Van's vision of the battle below him. Through little breaks he could see the women soldiers he was told about but had never encountered himself. They were deeper into the battle then Van had gone into.

Van sank lower and lower to the ground as he tried to stay conscious. He was hugely relieved to see the city within close reach. He just needed to get a little higher to clear the gates then they would be home free. He pumped against the air fighting gravity trying to pull him down. Pain numbed his wing and arm he could only feel the trickle of blood.

Van looked at the looming gates, measuring the distance and their speed. Fear struck him as he came to the realization that they were coming in too low and too fast. He couldn't move his wings enough to rise and avoid crashing. He gasped for breath as they came to the top. With one last heave he raised just a few feet. Still Allen's feet clipped the ledge and sent them both tumbling down.

"King Van!" The guards ran to help their fallen king.

"Take Sir Allen back to the castle." Van gratefully handed his friend into the arms of the soldier.

"What about you sir?" The soldier looked worriedly at his king.

"I'll," Van tried to stand but his legs wouldn't hold and he fell. "I'll be fine."

"My lord, please, let us take care of you as well." The other guard left with Allen but the second guard still looked at Van worriedly.

"Just take me to the healer tents close by." Van gratefully accepted the arm of the soldier.

"Please allow me to alert someone." Van nodded and leaned against a nearby wall. Bird whistles sounded from the guard's mouth. Van's vision kept coming in and out of a tunnel. He must've been hurt worse than what he thought.

Van woke startled and with no idea where he was. He stayed there for a moment trying to remember the last minutes before he'd blacked out. He remembered seeing Hitomi standing there with tears in her green eyes making them look amazing. He remembered going back to fight. Then he remembered Allen and he shot out of the cot.

"King Van!" The nurse pushed him back down. "Please stay there otherwise you'll rip your stitching."

"I'm fine. Where's Allen?" Van looked for his missing shirt, he wanted to get out and find him.

"Lord Knight is at the castle sire." The woman handed him a shirt. "We haven't got word on his condition though, you know how healers are, all secrets."

Van pulled his shirt over his head and winced. Seeing it the nurse sighed and shook her head, "That's where you ought to be as well, this tent is only for the lighter injuries, yours require more than what we can offer."

"Where is the lady Hitomi?" Van asked looking around at the other men. He felt bad about leaving her here but the nurse he left with her was a good friend and he trusted her.

"Satomi took her out." The nurse piled towels and bandages. "To the temple I think." Van nodded and looked for his shoes. He was glad he still had his pants on at least that would be one less thing to look for. After searching for a few minutes with no success Van gave up the search, he'd gone barefooted plenty of times before.

As Van stepped out of the quarters he was shocked to see Satomi running back. Seeing no Hitomi with her he felt worry sink into his gut. Not again, he thought.

"What's happened?" He ran to Satomi meeting her half way.

"Oh good you're here." Satomi stopped in front of him bending over slightly to catch her breath.

"Where's Hitomi?" Van kneeled down to see her face.

Satomi was breathless, "She's," she tried to take deep breaths, "She's still at the temple." Van looked at her confused. "I had to come get you she's…"

Van stood up sharply, "I'll go find her." Satomi nodded, "she's at the old temple." Without another word Van left to find her.

--

"Please I can't understand what you're trying to say!" Hitomi looked toward the beautiful sky above her. All around her were the winged people of Atlantis.

"You must do it." "You will save us." They reached toward her, "Help us."

"Hitomi!" The voice shattered the scene she was seeing. She turned around, her hair whipping into her eyes. Silver blue hair poked out of the darkness as a figure emerged. Body straightening, Folken stood to his full height.

"So you have appeared to save Gaea once again." He stepped toward her, his cape billowing out to reveal his silver arm. Hitomi's stomach twisted, knotting and curling inside of itself. She couldn't tell if she was happy or scared to see Van's brother here.

"Where are we?" Hitomi resisted taking a step back as Folken came closer.

"Do you think yourself dead?" He reached out a hand and touched her silky hair. She shivered as the cold flesh touched her cheek, feeling the goose flesh run up her arm. She stayed silent and simply waited for his answer. "No, you are not of the spirit world as I am. You are merely in-between."

"How do I get out? Why are you here then?" Hitomi swallowed the thick onslaught of questions.

"I'm going to help you Hitomi. I want to make up for my past sins; without doing so I may not be well enough to move onwards."

"Help me what?" Hitomi's chest seemed to squeeze with dread.

"The world is dying Hitomi, this planet is dying as well as your own." Folken stepped to her side passing his hand in front of her face. Her eyes were filled by thousands of images. Her knees buckled, slamming onto the hard floor. The images brought tears to her eyes, pictures of death and destruction she saw the planets both die too quickly.

"I'm sorry Hitomi." The images left but were stilled burned into her memory. Folken held out his hand to assist her.

"Dear god." She whispered, her breath had disappeared leaving nothing but a whisper. Folken kneeled down next to her, resting his arm on her shoulders. "What are we supposed to do?" She asked looking at Van's brother with tears in her eyes.

Folken felt her pain echo through him and pull at his conscience, was it the right thing to do in bringing her here, he asked himself. "Hitomi…I"

"We need to stop it, will you really help me?" Hitomi looked in Folken's eyes. The strength there surprised him.

"Of course."

Hitomi nodded and stood. "I should go back now." She looked around herself. "How am I going to contact you?"

"I'm going with you of course." Folken took her arm. "Step with me into the real world."

_ _

Van raced through the doors of the decaying building. His lungs burned and tried to suck in more air. He could only see the chair, tilted onto its side and the wheel still spinning. Panic squeezed his heart as he looked for Hitomi.

"Hitomi?!" His voice bounced back at him as it hit the walls of the empty room. Where is she, he thought. What if she went back to her world? What if she was kidnapped? Stop it, he told himself as the panic grew into a lump in his throat. She wouldn't leave without saying anything. Right?

"Hitomi!" Van started for another room. Banging open the door he found no sign of the honey-haired girl. "Damn it!" His fist slammed into a pillar, meeting it with an audible crunch of bone.

Abruptly all sound ceased. The near constant bird-call now mixed with the distant sounds of battle disappeared. Without warning a crack of lightning blinded Van and sent him across the room. Landing in a cloud of dust the young king hit the stone wall behind him. Stars danced in his vision from the impact of his head hitting the structure.

"Ouch, damn it Folken!" Van's ears barely caught the voice.

"Hitomi?" Dust circled in the air, lazily coming back to rest on everything and anything.

"Van?" Van could see a hint of golden hair through the dust.

"Hitomi, are you okay?" He started making his way to her.

"Yeah, somehow." Van finally stood next to her. She looked up at him and smiled. He fell to his knees and hugged her.

"I thought you left me." He whispered in her hair.

"Van." Hitomi was shocked. She draped her arms around Van and hugged him back. "I won't leave." She whispered.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry. I'm practically banging my head against a brick wall right now. This chapter is so confusing and needs a lot of touching up. I keep asking myself if I should rewrite this and the idea is becoming more and more appealing. Please take note that this story is based on both the movie AND the anime just to clarify those who are confused. So yeah thanks for reading, hopefully now that I've gotten a few things out of the way the story will move faster.


	12. Chapter 12

Dryden rubbed his eyes, moving to squeeze the bridge of his nose. He slid down the wall he was using for support and sat in a crouch. The glasses slipped from his fingers and settled on the floor next to him.

The hall was silent now, a harsh difference to what it had been only a few minutes ago. The door creaked open without Dryden noticing and Millerna stepped out. She didn't move to him but instead leaned against the door. He looked as tired as she felt. Most likely he had stayed up, pacing the hallways, waiting for news of his friend.

Millerna felt movement in her stomach as their unborn child kicked at the walls of her abdomen. Suddenly arms encircled her growing waist and her husband's stubble tickled Millerna's neck. "The baby was moving just now."

"The roadblock you mean?" Dryden chuckled and put his hands on her stomach. Sure enough Dryden's hand felt a kick.

"Dryden I know we have great caretakers and everything but." Dryden silenced her.

"We can't bring Michael here with the battle so close." Millerna sighed. "I can barely stand having you here. I haven't slept in days because I'm up with worry over you." He rubbed her arms and she leaned into him.

Millerna's heart fluttered with the knowledge that he cared so much. _I used to hate this guy._ She thought to herself. _But now I'm with his child again._ Millerna laughed at herself. "I love you."

"And I love you." Dryden kissed her softly.

However, their embrace was short lived as Van walked down the hall, Hitomi in his arms. Hitomi turned bright red as Dryden and Millerna pulled apart. She whispered into Van's ear and he chuckled.

"Dryden it's good to see you on the ground."

"Make you nervous did I?"

"Just you're navigation and driving skills." Van smirked.

Millerna gasped and clutched Dryden's arm. "Dear god Hitomi!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

"It's good to see you Millerna." Hitomi attempted to change the subject. Millerna stepped toward her.

"Did someone strangle you? Where are all these bruises from?" Van looked at Hitomi in shock. Why didn't he see those before?

"I'll be fine." Hitomi waved off Millerna's hands. "Van could you take me to my room?"

"Nonsense. You'll come with me to check those injuries." Millerna blocked Van and nearly pushed him into the room next to Allen's.

"Set her there." Millerna pointed to the bed. "And then I suggest you leave."

"I'll stay thanks." Van set Hitomi down gently.

"I'll be looking closely." Hitomi went into a deep blush. Van coughed. "Keep an eye on Allen. He's sedated and should be fine but I don't want to take any chances."

"He's alright?" Van felt ashamed that he'd nearly forgotten his friend in all the confusion.

"Yes, thanks to you and your fast acting." Millerna relaxed a little. "Now shoo!" She pushed him out the door. Before she could shut it a small white kitten slid through the crack.

"Angel!" The kitten purred and bumped it's head on Hitomi's hand. "How did you find me?"

_That's not an ordinary cat._

Hitomi nearly squashed Angel as she looked around. "Folken?"

"Hitomi are you alright?" Millerna looked around. "Did you just say Folken?"

_Only you can hear me Hitomi. Best be careful._

"Um, just distracted is all." Hitomi set the kitten on her lap. How different could Angel be? He's just a cat!

Suddenly Hitomi was enveloped in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again!" Millerna drew away and smiled.

"It's good to see you to." Hitomi gasped. "Wow. You're…um…pregnant." Millerna sighed with happiness.

"Yes we'll be expecting our child very soon." Millerna giggled. "Didn't Van tell you?"

Hitomi thought back. "Oh yeah. Your second right?" Millerna nodded. "What's your first's name?"

"Michael. He's just the cutest thing you've ever seen!" Millerna rubbed her stomach affectionately. "Though I do hope this one's a girl."

"She'd be beautiful." Angel stopped purring and stood still. Millerna coughed.

"Yes well I suppose we'd better check you out." Millerna opened a bag on the table. "So what happened?"

"Um, I fell out of my wheel chair."

_And was taken to hell._

"And I guess I fell unconscious after that." Hitomi finished, ignoring Folken's voice.

"Wheel chair? Why would you have that?" Millerna looked sadly at Hitomi.

"I…I was in an accident. A drunken truck driver hit us head on." Hitomi felt her eyes sting. "I haven't walked since then." She cleared her throat of the lump forming.

"Oh god Hitomi I'm so sorry." Millerna covered her mouth in shock.

"I was actually thinking maybe you could see if there's anything wrong, and if you could fix it." Hitomi stared at the floor.

"I don't think there's anything I can do. If your world couldn't fix it I don't see how I can." Millerna hugged Hitomi again. "I'm sorry I wish I could."

"It's fine. Just thought I'd ask." Hitomi laughed.

Frowning Millerna went back to her bag. "Well it doesn't look like there's anything else wrong." She closed it and opened the door. "I'll get Van."

"Wait!" Hitomi shook her head. "I want to be alone for a minute. Don't get him yet."

"Alright." She looked concerned but nodded and shut the door behind her.

"Folken?"

"Here, Hitomi." She looked behind her as Folken materialized.

"So only I can see and hear you?" Hitomi asked.

"Well you and apparently animals." He held out his hand at the cat. Angel hissed and raised his fur. "And only you like me it seems."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Why?" He laughed.

"Isn't it sad? Only I can see you and not Van?" Folken's eyes darkened.

"I would be lying if I said I prefer it this way." He looked out the window. "But it may be for the best."

"Hitomi, are you alright?" Van knocked on the door. "Is it alright if I come in?"

"Um alright!" Hitomi watched as Folken disappeared with a sad smile.

"Are you tired? I'll take you to your room." Van smiled and gathered her in his arms.

"Thank you Van." Van carried her in silence down the halls. Hitomi immersed herself in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry." He said, breaking the stillness.

"For what?" Hitomi looked at him with confusion.

"I should've noticed you were hurt." Van looked at her bruised wrists.

"It's fine Van. I didn't even notice until just now." She smiled at him reassuringly.

"And thank you. For staying here with me." Van stopped at two great double doors. Hitomi opened them and he carried her in. Hitomi gasped at the beauty. The walls were a gentle green with red tapestries hanging from the walls. Gold molding swirled delicately around the walls.

"This was originally my old room." Van set Hitomi down on the large bed. "But I've started renovating it."

"Why?" Hitomi asked.

"For you." Van blushed and went to open a window. "I was being driven mad with thoughts of you. This was a nice distraction." Hitomi's heart swelled with love. She giggled and sighed.

"Thank you Van." She ran her hand across the sheets. "I love you." She whispered.

Van leaned over her. "I love you as well." He lowered his mouth over hers as butterflies erupted in her stomach.

Too soon Van withdrew. He gently moved her hair from her eyes and pecked her on the forehead.

"Please stay." She whispered.

"For a moment." He agreed. He sat next to her and Hitomi rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is Allen alright?" She asked. "What happened?"

"He was hurt defending me." Van held her hands in his lap. "Millerna seemed to have saved him again." He played with her ring finger.

"I wish I wasn't so powerless." Van's voice was hoarse. "If I were a better swordsman this wouldn't have happened."

"Nonsense Van." Hitomi gripped his hand. "There wasn't anything more you could do. You brought him back and saved his life!" She moved into him. "I don't like it when you talk like that. It scares me."

"Scares you?" Van looked at Hitomi. "Why?"

"People's wills have power, remember? I don't want anything bad to happen." Hitomi fought the tears sprouting from behind her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I've made you cry again." He wiped them away gently and hugged her closer. "I'll become stronger through my own power. I'll protect you no matter what happens." She sighed and let her eyes close. Quickly she fell asleep in his arms.

"No matter what." He promised.

--

**A/N: so a fast chapter. It seems to jump a little but it satisfies me to a point. I've just recently got my own copy of the whole series!! *dances* I've found a lot of mistakes after watching and then reading my story but I'll most likely leave them. Most of them are for the best. Just so you know I read through your reviews each time I begin writing to get inspired. You guys are the greatest and I hope I can meet your expectations. This story is back on track! Woot!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hitomi groaned as something moved beside her. _Just let me sleep a little more!_ Cursing next to her told her that she really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"What's wrong?" She rolled over to her side and watched as Van left the bed. Cold air quickly seeped into where his body had warmed hers.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep. I…" With a shock Hitomi realized he was blushing. "I didn't try anything I swear."

Hitomi's cheeks turned tomato red. "I didn't think you would! I trusted you wouldn't." She sank into the sheets, embarrassed. "Anyways it's not like anyone knows you're here." As if on cue the door opened to reveal Duke Chid.

"Hitomi?" The young blonde child had grown quite a bit. His blue eyes held great intelligence and wisdom beyond his years, wisdom enough to make a guess of what just happened. His face lit up with red and he closed the door.

"Chid!" Hitomi shouted after the young boy but without a response.

"Well so much for that idea." She mumbled.

"I should go." Van started walking. Hesitating, he turned around and briskly walked toward her again. Van planted a kiss on Hitomi's forehead. "Sorry." He turned again and left.

Hitomi felt like her world was spinning. She rubbed her forehead and fell back down into the comfy pillows. Stupid men, they were so confusing.

"HITOMI!" before Hitomi could even think a single word the air in her lungs was shoved out of her and she was wrapped in fuzzy arms "Omigod Hitomi!" she was being hugged so tightly Hitomi couldn't move.

"Merle?"

"Oh my gosh Hitomi why didn't you come sooner?" Her voice was muffled by Hitomi's clothes. "He's been so different since you left and I really didn't mean all those bad thoughts and I really hope you don't think I'm some childish little girl cause honestly I've changed a bit and I think I might be a better grown up now and-"

"Merle calm down!" Hitomi peeled herself from Merle's grip. "I missed you too." She laughed. She felt more at home and that everything was right now that Merle was back

Hitomi was shocked to feel Merle's fur bristle. Something white moved between the sheets next to Hitomi. The small kitten mewed softly at all the fuss.

"Angel?" Softly brushing her hand against the hair immediately started the kitten purring.

"What is that thing?" Merle backed away to the end of the bed. Hitomi laughed.

"It's a cat see?" she held up the kitten and cradled it in her arms.

"That's not a cat Hitomi." The little kitten growled at Merle and hissed, reaching out with claws at the cat girl. Merle hissed in response.

The kitten wriggled in Hitomi's hands and cut her finger with its sharp claws "Ouch!" The kitten fell out of Hitomi's arms and shot out of the window Merle following behind it swiftly.

"Well so much for our happy reunion." She muttered. Hitomi looked around the room and spotted a wheelchair in the corner. "She could've at least stayed long enough to grab that for me."

Slowly the chair began a crawl towards the bed. "Folken?" The chair picked up speed, "Folken is that you?" the chair flew at the bed and crashed to the floor.

"Miss?" The door flew open and a guard stood there with his sword halfway drawn. He looked at Hitomi's scared face and called for a maid. "Get King Van quickly."

"Miss." The guard stepped softly into the room. "Are you alright?" She took a deep breath. "Was someone here?"

Loud footsteps echoed down the hall and Van's shouting reached their ears. "Was it Moldova? Is she okay?" He stepped through the door and headed straight for Hitomi.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" Van sat next to her and held her shoulders. He scanned her quickly for injuries and then hugged her tightly.

"The chair." She whispered. "It just started moving and I thought it was…" She trailed off slowly; it wasn't good for Van to know Folken hadn't moved on. "And it just flew at the bed." Van spotted the chair lying on its side with the wheel spinning. He stood up and examined the bed post that had taken the damage.

"Do you think it was invisible soldiers again?" he asked his love.

"But I would've seen them." She shook her head. "I'm sure it's nothing. It didn't hit me or anything."

Van stood there and studied the chair. His eyes followed the movement of the wheel as his thoughts churned in his head. "I'm going to assign you a guard." He turned to face Hitomi.

"What? I'm not a little child that needs a babysitter!" She began to fight.

"Please Hitomi, don't argue with this." The pleading in his voice stopped her shout with a lump in her throat. "I only care about your safety." He walked over to her. "I cannot be three places at once and I won't always be there for you. Please, let me ask you of this, this one little thing."

Hitomi met Van's eyes and she understood his feelings. This is war, your enemy will try anything they can to win. She nodded her consent. Van gave a sigh of relief.

"I'll start looking for someone immediately." Van picked up the chair. "In the meantime you'll just have to stick with me." He brought it over and helped her sit.

"Van I'm not dressed yet." She looked up at him as he pushed her out the door.

"First on the agenda is breakfast." He smiled down at her and she blushed. "And then we'll go explain things to Duke Chid." Hitomi giggled.

"Hopefully he'll understand." She said.

Things didn't go as planned. Breakfast was beautiful out in the gardens with the fresh air and delicious meal. But then the advisors came. Van looked at Hitomi hoping to see understanding in her eyes. She nodded and he stood.

"Really sir, you plan to bring this woman with you?" The advisor had a long beard and mustache partnered by a large round belly.

"Gilmore I think you should behave yourself." Alcaeus warned, "She is not just some woman." He bowed to Hitomi. "Welcome to our world Lady Hitomi." She blushed. He suddenly reminded her of Allen.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Please men, this meeting is important and we don't have much time." Gilmore hurried them along and out of the garden.

"Alcaeus, how is the front line looking?" Van pushed Hitomi along with them.

"They're gaining ground, though slowly." Van nodded.

"But they are gaining."

"I'm sorry sir, but perhaps if we were to revive Escaflowne?" Gilmore weaved his way into the conversation. Hitomi's blood ran cold. Is that why she returned, to awaken Escaflowne again? Was the prophecy going to repeat itself again?

"No. Escaflowne will stay in sleep forever." Van stated firmly. "We will not plunge Gaea into that darkness again."

"But my lord!" Gilmore stopped to face Van. "If we awaken the Escaflowne then this battle will be ours in seconds!"

"The answer is no Gilmore." Van's voice took a dark tone and Gilmore paled.

"As you wish." He retreated to the back of the line. Hitomi could feel his glare at her back the rest of the way to the council room.

Hitomi sat through the meeting in a daze. The men around the table argued on almost every subject. Yelling really started up when the subject of the battle came up. Van seemed frustrated and stressed around the old men.

It seemed to Hitomi the main instigator of his stress was Gilmore.

"This meeting is over." Hitomi snapped out of her day dreaming. The men around the table bowed to Van and then filed out of the room.

"Alcaeus." He stopped at Van's voice. "I need to speak with you." Alcaeus bowed to his king and stood ready for instruction.

"You know the importance of Lady Hitomi to me do you not?"

"I do sire." The man looked at Hitomi and smiled.

"I want you to guard her." Van said.

"Are you sure? There must be many other soldiers who are much stronger than I am."

Van shook his head. "It's not just about strength. It's about trust and knowledge. There are few I trust more than you and I know you trained under many masters in your lifetime." Alcaeus looked surprised.

"You know of my past then?"

"Of course." Van gave a dark smile. "If I didn't then you would not be in this room."

"Then surely you wouldn't have me guard this woman."

"On the contrary I would rather have you than anyone. You know what will happen if I lose her. You know the consequences that will await anyone wishing harm to her. And because you know all this you will cherish her as much as I do." Van paused, "well almost."

Hitomi blushed at the look Van gave her. He looked back at Alcaeus. "Do you accept?"

Alcaeus thought for a moment then looked at his king. "I do."

"Good."

* * *

A/N: hi again. this was originally going to be two chapters but i decided to combine them to give you a little more to read. summer's coming up which means more time for writing! i hope you look forward to it cause i sure am!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I live! barely. my computer broke and i with school i haven't been able to write as much. this story is still hanging on though!

The thunder of the battlefield was loud that morning. Hitomi sat up in her bed and stared out the window. She only saw the rocky hills of the mountains through the small square. Her room faced the wrong way from the battle; she hadn't decided if that was a good thing or not.

A soft knock drew Hitomi out of her dark thoughts. "My Lady?" the knock repeated. "My lady may I come in?"

Hitomi sighed, tempted to say no. "Yes, come in." the door opened and a white streak flashed across the room from the door. Angel leapt onto the bed and bumped her head against Hitomi's hand.

"It was outside your door pawing at it." Alcaeus closed the door behind him.

"Strange, I thought I let him in before I went to bed." Hitomi shook her head. "Thank you for letting him in.

Alcaeus bowed, "of course my lady."

Hitomi sighed again, the melancholy returning to her. "How is the battle going?"

"I'm afraid we're at a standstill. The new weapon is leaving much destruction in its path but the enemy is still pressing on. Our soldiers are beginning to think their enemies are demons, for even watching so much death and pain does not deter them." Alcaeus paused and grimaced, "in short our soldiers are becoming tired and frightened. Even with the weapon if any more of them desert we will lose."

Hitomi's stomach dropped. "Is there anything we can do?" Slowly Alcaeus shook his head.

"It is out of our power, my lady."

Hitomi stared at Alcaeus for a moment. "Do you think we'll lose? I want the truth."

It was Alcaeus's turn to sigh, "at this rate, yes. We might make it if we could somehow boost the soldier morale but at the state we're in now we'll be dead or surrendering in a month; maybe two."

Hitomi looked away, staring instead at the mountains framed in her window again. _Losing Fanelia again will kill Van, _she thought, _I need to do something. I have to help somehow._

Alcaeus watched Hitomi while she was deep in thought and came to a spontaneous decision. "My Lady Hiotmi." He bowed low, "I'm afraid I have left you with terrible news which has brought you great distress."

Hitomi tried to interrupt but was stopped by Alcaeus's raised hand. "I would like to make it up to you, if you would allow me."

"Alcaeus you really aren't-"

"Please, my lady." His brown eyes stared hard at her. "I would like you to meet a dear old friend of mine who might be able to help distract you."

Hitomi's shoulders sagged and she shook her head with a slight smile. "I don't really have a choice now do I?"

"Of course you have a choice. Go along willingly or force me to resort to other measures." Alcaeus smiled brightly. For some reason Hitomi felt she should probably go willingly.

Noticing the change Alcaeus nodded, still smiling. "I'll wait outside until you are ready." He left, the door closing behind him.

Suddenly Hiomi felt that maybe having a bodyguard wasn't such a great idea.

Angel growled low in his throat and his fur stood on end. Hitomi felt a presence in the room. Her heart sped as she looked around.

"Please let it be you Folken." Hitomi pleaded. It felt similar to the feeling before the chair was thrown. _Folken?_ She sent her thought out into what she hoped to be the in-between space he was in. _Is that you?_

_ Be very still Hitomi._ Folken's voice whispered in her head. _There's something else here. _Icy fear slid down Hitomi's spine. Angel's growl increased in volume as the atmosphere became tenser. Hitomi could almost swear he was getting bigger in size as well. _I'm going to try to get it out of here. Or at least find out what it is. _She felt him leave her side as he moved into the room.

_ Why can't I see it?_ She asked him. He didn't answer, only scanned the room in tense readiness. Suddenly there was a burst of cold wind that left as quickly as it appeared.

_It's gone._ Folken relaxed and went back to Hitomi's side. _And you can't see it because it has not yet existed in any one realm, merely in-between them._

_Realm? _Hitomi asked in confusion.

_ There are many realms running alongside each other. Think of it as a road lined with shops. Each one has some kind of variation in it yet they sell the same basic item. Realms all carry a different variation of futures. In one maybe you never came to Gaea, in another maybe you were born here. Each one has a version of you doing something different. That creature has not yet existed in one and has not yet become anything. _Folken's description was giving Hitomi a headache.

_So this thing that doesn't exist is attacking me?_ Hitomi thought it sounded crazy.

_Something like that. _Folken chuckled.

_I'm so confused. _

_It will come in time. Let's not worry about it now._ He rolled her chair over to her and helped her get settled in.

"Lady Hitomi, are you ready yet?" the knock reminded Hitomi that Alcaeus waited outside the door. In all the excitement she had completely forgotten him.

"Not yet! Sorry!" She wheeled herself over to the wardrobe and contemplated what would be good to wear today. After selecting something simple she shooed Folken away to dress. After struggling a little she was dressed and ready to meet this stranger Alcaeus seemed so fond of.

"Ah good." Alcaeus said as she wheeled out of her room. "Please allow me to push you."

"I hope this friend of yours likes me." Hitomi revealed.

"She's very nice; she might be willing to help you as well." Alcaeus seemed cheerful as he pushed her out the door and into the bright sunshine.

"Help me?" Hitomi felt doubtful.

"She is a very wise woman." Alcaeus reassured.

They moved toward the mountains. It was hilly, rocky terrain and she felt bad as Alcaeus began to show exertion. "Almost there." He heaved. At last the trail leveled and they entered the trees. Hitomi felt lost almost instantly as Alcaeus navigated through turns and twists in the path.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Hitomi whispered softly.

"Of course, I pretty much grew up here." He pushed on in silence.

Scenarios started circulating through Hitomi's brain. _Maybe he's taking me all the way out here to feed me to the dragons. Maybe he'll just kill me. _ She didn't think she could get back to the castle alone with the chair. So busy in her thoughts Hitomi didn't register the change in scenery as the trees thinned and flowers replaced the long grass. It was only when Hitomi's nose started to tingle with the luscious scents that she came out of her thoughts.

"This is her meadow. She grows all her own herbs here." He pushed her towards a modest cottage. "Liza, are you inside?" Hitomi almost jumped when he shouted.

"Is that you, you trouble maker? Back for more eh?" An old woman hobbled out from the crooked door. Her cackling laugh made Hitomi instantly think of the old fairy tale witches. "Oh and you've brought a friend." The old lady leaned towards Hitomi with a stern eye. The smile in her face died and her eyes grew dark.

"A troubled past you carry, young one." She stared hard at her. "The darkness is strong inside your heart, though you may not know it yet."

Hitomi felt her breath catch. This woman was getting to be scary.

"You have come to me for help like many before you. Like this one did," she gestured to Alcaeus, "wasn't easy helping him either." She smacked him. "I'm too old to be taking on one so complicated as this one." She grumbled and turned around.

"Then you won't help me?" Hitomi felt a hope she didn't know she was holding shatter.

"I never said that little girl. Now get inside and help me with dinner." She cackled again. "It's been too long since I've had company."


	15. Chapter 15

Liza's hut was small and cozy. Herbs hung to dry on the rafters above their heads and a large table took up most of the main room. As Hitomi was wheeled in she noticed two other rooms that looked like bedrooms. The whole hut smelled of lavender and she took a deep breath of the relaxing scent.

"Alcaeus, switch the pots." Alcaeus moved Hitomi to a corner and moved to the fire where a large pot hung.

"Now girl. Where have you come from?" Liza's gaze was strong and piercing. Hitomi tried not to squirm in her chair.

"Well…" She wasn't sure how to answer the question. Could she trust this old woman with the truth?

Before Hitomi could decide whether or not to tell the truth Liza had waved her hand and shaken her head. "No matter, we all have out secrets." She moved over to the fire.

"Before you put that on the flame I'll need some water in it."

"I'll venture a guess and say you never fixed your well?" Alcaeus guessed.

"Spring water tastes better! Plus the exercise will be good for you." Liza laughed and smacked his stomach. "Getting pampered in the palace are you?"

He sighed, picked up the pot, and left.

Liza grew somber after Alcaeus walked out the door. With a sigh she shook her head and turned back to the fire. "That boy has been through a lot. One of the toughest cases I've had."

Hitomi was silent as she stared at the floor. "Van mentioned something about it, but he didn't explain."

"And it's not my place to explain either." Liza shook her head again. "But I wanted you to be able to talk freely without him around. If you wanted." She shrugged her back still to Hitomi.

"Talk about what?" Hitomi picked at her skirt. Avoiding any chance gazes Liza might direct at her.

"Anything you want. But what I would like to know is why the spirit world is in such a ruckus." She looked at Hitomi. "And judging by the spirits following you around I have a feeling you might know the cause."

Hitomi's blood ran cold. What kind of a person was this grandmotherly figure?

"I've had twice as many spirits running to me all in a tizzy." She waved a wooden spoon around. "Honestly I'm too busy for work like this."

"What do you mean spirit world?" Hitomi tried to fake ignorance. Liza turned and stomped over to her.

"Don't play games with me girl. You've got that prince hovering around you and that other one." She pointed her spoon at Hitomi's nose. "You've meddled in too much you don't understand, and left the mess for us others to clean up."

"I didn't mean to meddle!" She tried to defend herself. "I didn't even want to go to the spirit world. I don't even know quite how I got there."

Liza tapped her spoon on her shoulder as she leaned away from Hitomi. She furrowed her brow in thought. "When you were injured, did you perhaps die?"

Hitomi was confused. "I'm here now so the answer would be obvious."

Liza waved her hands in the air. "Well of course you're not dead. I'm asking if you have died!" She poked Hitomi in the chest. "Has this little ticker here ever stopped ticking?"

Gooseflesh trailed up Hitomi's arms. "There was a time, but before the accident. I'm not sure if it did from the accident."

Liza cocked her head. "That might be a good thing to find out eh?"

The door creaked open as Alcaeus returned with the pot of water.

"Find that out and it will get us closer to getting you out of that chair." Liza turned away and faced Alcaeus. "Thank you dear, on the fire please. Let's get some food started. Looking at all this work to be done is making me hungry!"

Hitomi watched Alcaeus help Liza with the cooking. She had never seen him so relaxed. _Toughest case, _she thought to herself. _I wonder what his story is._ Whatever it was it didn't seem to bother him today. He looked absolutely at home here.

_She seems like a good person. _Folken shimmered next to Hitomi. _And I've never heard anything bad about her on my side._ _Though there were some scary rumors about a witch in the woods when I was alive._ He chuckled, lost in some memory.

_I think she might be able to help me._ Hitomi sighed. _I really hope so Folken. I don't know what to do about anything. I'm really scared about what's going to happen. _A hand squeezed her shoulder gently.

_Whatever does happen you know Van and I will be there for you._

_I hope so._ _I really do._

**A/N: Oh goodness that chapter was so hard to write. Hopefully back on track with the story though! **

**I do really want to let you guys know how much I appreciate your reviews. It's honestly what keeps me going in writing. I read them all before I begin writing. It brings tears to my eyes just knowing I have people out there who actually enjoy my writing. So thank you very much! **

**And the next chapter will be longer (Hopefully) and sooner in coming out (Hopefully). I do have a plan for this story I promise!**

**Thank you again for sticking with me and being so patient with me. Love you guys! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Van bent over and leaned heavily on his knees. Sweat dripped off his face and his breath was short. The battle was taking a hard toll on him. Wincing he straightened up again. The battlefield had become slower; both sides needing a reprieve. Wounded men littered the ground everywhere around him and their cries were agonizing. He looked behind him and noticed the castle seemed to be growing closer. They're pushing us back; they're winning this. Van grew sick at the thought of loosing his kingdom again. _I have to do something. Maybe it is time for Escaflowne to return_. As much as he hated using the cursed power it was worth the risk to keep his kingdom. _I have been selfish, _he realized, looking around him at the bodies spread across the ground. _With Escaflowne we could have ended this a long time ago and saved many of these men their lives._

He was going to have to talk to Hitomi. They would resurrect the dragon once more. He turned away from the battle, the sooner he revived the guymelef the better.

Hitomi stirred her stew quietly in the awkward silence. She glanced up at Alcaeus who was smiling at the small bowl in front of him, seeming lost in the past.

As they finished the meal Liza cleared her throat. "If you want me to help you child I expect you back bright and early tomorrow."

Hitomi felt butterflies in her stomach. "Do you think you can heal me?"

"We'll see." Liza spooned the last of her food away and rose. "Don't expect easy work though girl. You have to work hard to get back what you've lost."

Hitomi tried not to let her hopes drop. "Of course."

Alcaeus rose and took Hitomi's dish. "That means no sleeping in my lady. When this old crone says early she means early." He winked at Hitomi, cheering her up a little.

"I don't sleep in that late." She retorted.

"No of course you don't my lady." His tone eluding to slight sarcasm. She smacked his arm before he could run away. She was surprised at this different man she was seeing. Although they had not spent much time together yet Alcaeus seemed like a very different man away from the castle walls and here in this tiny hut. It reminded her of Van when he was out traveling instead of holed up in a castle somewhere. So much more free.

"Speaking of the King. I believe he'll be looking for you soon." Liza turned away from the dishes she had been doing and looked among the herbs hanging from the rafters and grunted to herself. "We'll have to start you off with something a bit mild and see where that takes us." She grabs a bundle and pulls it down, placing it in a cloth bag and handing it to Alcaeus.

"Make sure she takes this every night." He nods and takes the small bag and ties it to his belt. "It'll give you strange dreams for the first few nights but make sure to pay attention to them. Sometimes the Gods send the most powerful messages in our dreams." Liza stares Hitomi in the eyes. "Then again, I don't think strange dreams are that uncommon for you."

Hitomi nodded. "I'm used to having visions." Although now that she thought about it, it's been a long time since the last time she had one.

"It would be best to learn to separate the two. These dreams are not really visions and they will lead you to false truths." Hitomi nodded her understanding once again.

"I'll be careful." She promised.

"Well it's best you're off. We don't need a King hunting for the head of a witch just yet!" she cackled at her joke and motioned them towards the door.

The trip back, being downhill, took them half the time to travel and it was early evening when they reached the castle grounds.

"Thank you Alcaeus." She smiled up at him. "For taking me to meet her."

"Thank you for not making me force you." He smiled at her and bowed. "Now where would you like to go?"

She thought for a moment. Guiltily she recalled that she had not visited Allen since he had been hurt. "I'd like to visit Allen."

"As milady wishes."

"Hitomi!" Duke Chid jogged toward them from the other side of the yard.

"Chid!" He bent down and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you so much Hitomi." His voice was muffled in her hair.

"I've missed you too." They separated and Hitomi got a good look at her old friend. "You've gotten tall."

"You've gotten shorter." He joked lightly then sobered. "I heard about your injury from Van. I'm really sorry it happened."

Hitomi shrugged lightly. "There's nothing we can do about it now. What's done is done." She smiled at him. "How is Freid doing?"

Chid lightened up again. "It's going very well. We've managed to rebuild most of the damaged areas and recover most of the refugees. Slowly but surely. The palace still needs a lot of work but I'm trying to get the city rebuilt first. I think it's more important for the people to be settled again than the palace."

Hitomi nodded in her agreement. "That's a good decision I think. I'm sure the people appreciate it."

"Definitely." He gestured to the walkway they were still on. "So where were you headed when I interrupted you? May I escort you there?" Alcaeus let go of the chair and Chid took his place.

"We were heading to see Allen. Do you know how he's doing?"

"He's doing better. There wasn't any infection so that's good." Chid pushed her into the corridor and down the hallway. "He was awake and alert last I saw him."

"I feel bad for not visiting him sooner." Hitomi admitted to the Duke.

Chid laughed, "I'm sure he doesn't mind. He's more worried about the battles than visitors."

"Still, I feel like a horrible friend."

"Allen would never see you that way." Chid stopped in front of the door and knocked softly.

"Come in."

Opening the door and stepping through Chid announce their arrival. "Allen, Hitomi's come to visit you!" Her cheeks flushing Hitomi wheeled herself into the room.

Allen sat up in his bed and smiled. "Hitomi! It's been too long."

"Hi Allen." Hitomi whispered. "How are you feeling?" She asked with concern. "Sorry for not visiting sooner."

Allen waved away her apology. "It's not the first time I've been injured in battle. And you don't need to apologize. After all I took Van back to battle while you were still recovering yourself."

"Oh." Hitomi sighed. "Well I'm glad you're feeling better. And thank you for saving Van again."

"Of course. He is my friend after all." Allen smiled. "Now we have some catching up to do I believe. You're hair has gotten longer. What else has been happening in your world?"

Hitomi chuckled. "Not anything exciting, I promise."

"Tell me anyway. I've been bored cooped up in this room alone." Allen persuaded.

"If you insist." Hitomi laughed and began catching up with her old friend.

**A/N: Happy spring! Thank you again for reading!**


End file.
